Computing devices are used to implement various graphical services and products, such as preparing a loan. A computing device may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) with which a user may interact. The GUI may display various graphical objects. Such graphical objects may provide information about a service, such as scheduling of tasks, being performed by the computing device. Scheduled tasks may be stored within databases or other storage structures of a distributed network environment (e.g., a cloud service), or within databases or other storage structures of a local computer. A user may interact with the graphical objects to perform operations upon the scheduled tasks. For example, the graphical objects may be used to add new tasks, to remove existing tasks, or to modify existing tasks, and new graphical objects may be created and displayed to represent the changes.
Lenders often secure loans by utilizing the equity in real estate as collateral for loans. As part of the process of underwriting a loan to be secured by real estate the value of the real estate being utilized as collateral needs to be determined. In determining this value, a real estate appraisal1 is often ordered by the lender. The appraisal is performed by an appraiser trained to assess relevant information about the real estate in order to determine an estimation of the real estate's value. However, many aspects involved in the generation of an appraisal are highly subjective and/or objective in nature. Thus, identifying an appraiser with the proper experience/training can be an important task but is not always easy to achieve based upon a shortage/backlog of appraisers available to perform appraisals in a timely manner as well as the specific skills, competencies, experience and qualifications of the appraisers.
Still further, the loan process involves a great number of project team members performing a plurality of tasks in order to approve a loan for a real estate transaction. In an attempt to keep everyone up-to-date and organized through this process, a great deal of information is exchanged on a regular basis.
In order to improve use of the GUI, reduce network bandwidth, processing and storage sources, and/or overall system load, it is desirable to efficiently identify and display acceptable time slots for new tasks via graphical objects.
Unfortunately, project team members may fail to be aware of potentially relevant updates and/or delays as a result of insufficient communication; and/or updating mechanisms (e.g., responsive to an appraiser sending an appraisal report to a first project team member not a second project team member, the second project team member may not be made aware that the appraisal was performed in an efficient manner, if at all). Responsive to a lack of communication, project team members may not realize that a task has been completed and/or is not ready to be completed. This can result in unnecessary delays and/or duplicative work being performed.